Conventional tooth picks are used to remove plaque and food debris lodged between the teeth. However, the conventional tooth pick is formed with straight tapered needle end which make it very difficult to remove plaque and food debris lodged in the rear corner behind the teeth. Whenever picking out the plaque and food debris lodged in the aperture of the teeth, the straight tapered end of a conventional tooth pick is always reciprocatively operated to remove these lodged materials. This could easily injure the gums or damage the tooth enamel. Such a straight needle end, when poked into lodged materials and withdrawn outwards, lacks pulling strength and is thus not able to pull the plaque and food debris efficiently.